


Owning (up)

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: For the first time, Yamato truly savours responsibilityYamato, Daichi, and a collar





	Owning (up)

“This isn’t about obedience, Daichi,” he says, fingers shifting slightly on the box, contrast to his perfectly level stare. “I already trust you to do that.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, almost snorts, but Yamato cuts him short.

“It’s about responsability.”

And his own words echo in his mind, words from long ago, when they were still awkward angles and resentment, words about accountability and compassion and the true value of sacrifice, and for a dizzying fraction of second, he feels as if they’ve been switched, feels what it’s like to stand at the top of the world, with weight on your shoulders and the drop at your feet.

He knows, in this instant what it is to hold a heart split open in your hands, and Yamato’s praise about courage takes a different taste.

“I will no longer wash my hands of those who give of themselves for my sake. Protecting… supporting… that is my responsability too.”

Daichi looks up, and Yamato’s face is both harder and softer, somehow, some kind of happiness barely showing behind determination.

“But this time, it’s a responsability I chose freely.”


End file.
